Don't Look Into My Eyes
by 0-phoenix-0
Summary: You are nothing.' Killing someone - a life changing experience. Some go through it everyday. Would you look into the eyes of the one you killed? Rated T for violence, I suppose.


**Don't Look Into My Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Sasuke: (peeking over my shoulder) Bloody blessing you don't!**

**Me: Hey, get out of here.**

**Sasuke: Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. I'm going – see? (bolting out the room like a rabid horse)**

**This is a pretty dark fic. If you want to review, do so, but somehow I'm not expecting many reviews . . . **

I can see the fear along every part of your body. Cowering in front of me, you shiver, as though touched by a breath of wind. Your hands, clenching the ground, shake uncontrollably. I run the side of my sword against your neck, and I can see your chest clench when you draw in breath. Beads of sweat dot the pale sheen of your cheeks, on your forehead, where your skin is creased above your eyes. Your hair falls someway over your brow, ragged brown locks matting to the stickiness that accompanies your terror.

I kneel in front of you, and you breathe harder. I close my eyes, and I can hear every pointless gasp, every sobbing intake of air. My sword rests next to me. You have some time.

I find my gaze locked onto your shaking knees, and I can hardly hold in the contempt I feel for you. You, who once stood so great, now changed into this whimpering creature before me. The blood from the cut on your shoulder runs into your white clothes, staining them crimson. Your hand jerks as fresh pain racks through your body. My eyes rise to stare at your neck. The shadowed hollow underneath your throat disappears for a flickering instant because you swallow the saliva in your mouth. I can feel you watching me as I inch my eyes over every part of your face. But my eyes shy away from yours. I will not look into your eyes. Your dreams, hopes, fears, sorrows, I will not see. They will die. They will die with you.

Your skin is dirty and muddy, white tracks criss-crossing across the brown, made by your pathetic tears. Your cheek is swollen where you have been hit. I lean close to you to breathe in your scent. Fear permeates my senses – _your_ fear. Your heart flutters in desperate fright, and your hands and feet scramble to move away. I reach to grab hold of your clothes. The material, saturated with blood, is heavy in my hand. A harsh sound emits from your throat, a cry of panic. I do not hear it. You are no one. You are nothing. My ears catch the slight crack as your back slams against the wall. Rich life-blood trickles from your slack mouth. But you are not dead yet. Sit still.

I can hear liquid gurgling in your throat. Your tongue moves uselessly in your mouth, hindered by the sudden wash of blood. I sit and wonder as you choke beside me. Who were your friends? Your village? Your comrades? Your leader? Your parents? Which brother taught you to wield a sword? Which sister attended to your childish needs so fondly? These are secrets I do not know. They are secrets I will never know.

I lift my sword and place its tip against your chest. Your heart thunders and blood gushes from between your teeth. The blade touches your trembling skin lovingly, and I slant towards you to whisper _my_ secret. ''Don't look into my eyes.''

I can feel your eyes widen against my cheek. Your blood drops onto my back. Your chin brushes on my shoulder. I have told you my greatest secret, my deadliest fear. Your eyes hold your heart. They confess every deep feeling, every treasured moment. ''Can you hear me, you who will die? Your eyes are my fear.'' My lips caress your ear as I speak. I do not want to see your heart. Because to me you are nothing. And today you will die.

My sword sinks into your tired flesh, penetrating your still beating heart. Your body convulses once, twice, and soon you lie motionless. Your blood flows onto your chest and splashes my hair in flecks of scarlet.

I slide my blade back towards me. My gaze fixated on the ground next to your lifeless hand, I pull down the lids of your eyes. Even in death, I give you this command. Do not look into my eyes.

Do not.

**Okay, maybe I need help. But I have never murdered anyone. Never, and never will. This random mess just came up in my head. I don't even know who's POV this is. You can take it as Sasuke's, or maybe Itachi's. Or Kabuto's. Or even Orochimaru's. Whatever, I need to go away and lay off the chocolate. **


End file.
